1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a backing sheet, as well as, a system and method of fabricating a backing sheet. More specifically, the present invention relates backing sheets having stapling tabs.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conveyor belt systems are typically used during the manufacture of various products to move the product from one processing station to another. One problem that arises with the use of conveyor belt systems is that if the product becomes caught on the edge of a conveyor belt then the product may become damaged. For example, fiberglass insulation can be manufactured with a backing sheet having a stapling tab on both edges of the sheet. The stapling tabs are configured to be utilized during the installation of the fiberglass insulation by placing the insulation between structural support members, folding the tabs outward into an open position, and stapling the tabs to the structural support members to fix the insulation in place. However, such stapling tabs present a problem during the manufacturing and packaging of the fiberglass insulation. The inventors of the present invention have observed that the stapling tabs are typically placed on the conveyor belts facing downward and therefore have a tendency to hang over and become caught on the edge of the conveyor belts. Once the stapling tabs are caught on the edges of the conveyor belts they become torn off of the backing sheet as the insulation moves from one conveyor belt to another. Once the stapling tab is torn, the damaged section of insulation must be removed from the manufacturing process and discarded, in order to insure that the damaged product is not shipped to the customer.
The stapling tabs also present a problem during the packaging of the fiberglass insulation. During packaging several sheets of fiberglass insulation are typically stacked one on top of another, then the stack is compressed and stuffed into a packaging bag. The insulation is typically stacked by positioning and dropping one sheet of insulation on top of another. As the sheet of insulation is dropped, the air beneath the falling sheet has a tendency to catch the stapling tabs and pull them open like a parachute as the sheet descends. The opened stapling tabs can then become folded or crushed when the sheets are stacked and packaged. The folded or crushed stapling tabs are difficult to use during the installation process, and have a shoddy appearance which gives the consumer a negative impression of the product.
Based upon the above observations by the inventors of the present invention, the inventors have determined that a novel backing sheet having stapling tabs is needed that will overcome the disadvantages discussed above.